


Prompt: Passing Out From Pain

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: This is a fill for my whump bingo card prompt 'passing out from pain.' Eskel is in a bad way after a contract with a golem. Minor description of an open fracture. Thank you to my awesome beta bucketofbarnes!





	Prompt: Passing Out From Pain

Eskel’s in a bad way when Geralt drags him into the vampire’s home. He’s pale and bloody; barely hanging on to consciousness. Regis hears them before they’ve even come through the door. He can smell the fresh blood seeping from the two Witchers wounds. The contract had not gone well.

It takes a lot to shock Regis, but seeing the tear in the younger Witcher’s trousers, seeing the blood and the white of bone protruding from the wound takes even him by surprise.

“What happened?” The vampire asks, clearing the table of the books and papers he’s been working on and gesturing for Geralt to place Eskel on there.

Geralt helps the dark haired Witcher onto the table, gently lifting him up, being careful not to jostle his leg further. Regis tears Eskel’s trousers open further, giving him access to the wound. Geralt looks away, hissing at the injury. He usually has a hard stomach, but when it comes to his family being injured even he struggles.

“Geralt, I need you to pin him down. He’s probably going to pass out from the shock or pain but as soon as he does I need you to help me keep his leg in position while I bandage and splint it.”

He turns to the younger Witcher, holding his face to look at him. “Eskel, I won’t lie to you. This is going to hurt.”

The vampire looks towards Geralt sympathetically, nodding for him to pin down his brother’s shoulders as he places his hands around Eskel’s ankle, positioning himself to begin pulling. Geralt’s prepared for the cracking sound of bones grinding against each other. He’s heard it all too many times, whether it was from his own bones cracking or that of the monsters he has slain. 

What he’s not prepared for is the scream that comes from Eskel. He hasn’t heard the man scream with that much pain since the trials and all of a sudden he finds himself back in Kaer Morhen. He pales, and he can feel the bile rising in his throat but he holds steady. He knows his brother needs him.

Eskel is grunting, struggling against the pair already. He’s clearly in shock. “No, please stop.” 

He continues fighting but Geralt’s grip remains firm against the man struggling beneath him. He doesn’t look at him, but he keeps whispering words of comfort. He isn’t sure who it’s helping more.

It’s not long before Eskel passes out, the pain becoming too much.


End file.
